


Lame Gray Anonymity

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is scared of the dark. He's scared of what his dreams will begin. Someone needs to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame Gray Anonymity

Karkat Vantas lay curled in the pile of rags that served him as a recuperacoon. He was so tired. He was so scared. He wanted to fall asleep, but at the same time, he didn't want to. His first visit to the realm of the Gods of the Outer Ring had disturbed him even more than he'd admitted, and he was petrified of returning. But his limbs had grown heavy, his eyelids had drooped, and eventually he'd left the others in the computer lab claiming he was going 'to rest his eyes'.

Stupid stupid stupid! He chastised himself. The others knew exactly what he was doing. How could he possibly be any kind of leader if he showed weakness like that? Worse, going back would reveal his fear. Now he had to lie there, his eyelids slowly closing only to be jerked open at the last second by his absolute dread of the horrorterrors. Every time they opened they stared again into nothingness.

For it was very dark in that room. Karkat had turned the lights out. If someone came in and saw him cowering under his blankets with the lights blazing, well, they'd laugh at him. Or worse. Even his nocturnally-adjusted eyes couldn't pierce the gloom.

His ears, however, were as sharp as always. And they'd picked up the faint sound of a transportalizer pad activating. He heard footsteps coming towards him. They sounded sure, unhesitating. Who could navigate in the dark like that? Nepeta maybe. Terezi could smell her way around. Vriska would see with her vision-eightfold. Aradia could have infrared vision. But he didn't see Aradia's glowing eyes, or hear any sniffing that might indicate someone was smelling out a path.

Then there was a clatter, and a gasp. So not one of those? Someone else blindly finding their way through to him? The footsteps came closer. Closer. He could hear the scraping of shoes by his face. Then, they stopped. He heard breathing. Not Aradia then. Although she was partially biological. Did she breathe? Karkat had never noticed before.

The interloper crouched down next to him. Karkat could have sworn he heard a hiss of hydraulics. That could be Aradia or Tavros. Or maybe just the swish of someone's clothing. Kanaya's silks would make that kind of noise. Karkat heard more shuffling. He flinched. There were hands on his knees. They seemed quite small and delicate, but they gripped him quite hard. He let his legs be opened gently but firmly. More shuffling as whoever it was positioned themselves between his legs.

For a moment, there was hesitation. The intruder seemed to be on the verge of getting up and going away again. That would be typical of Sollux, Karkat thought. But then they reached up and unzipped his pants, then hooked their fingers into the waistband and dragged them off his hips. Karkat was nonplussed. They couldn't be doing what he though they were doing?

They were. Karkat felt a hand on his cock, rubbing him through his underwear. He was entirely flaccid, fear and sleep deprivation a potent anaphrodisiac. As those fingers rubbed him up and down, however, sending tingles through his groin, Karkat's mind began to flash over his companions he found most attractive. Terezi, teasing him for her own amusement. Sollux, trying to do something nice for his friend. Perhaps Vriska, that hateful bitch, playing her mind games to get one over him. Maybe even the empress-to-be herself, Feferi, practising her love for her subjects in the best way she knew how. Her huge boobs would be just inches away from his hands. Maybe he could just sort of reach out...

He resisted. By now his imaginings had aroused him, and his cock was pressing hard against the fabric of his underpants. His hidden lover stopped rubbing for a moment. Were they looking at him? And was that a flash of white face paint he saw against the all-pervading blackness? If it was, it was gone within a second. The intruder tugged down Karkat's briefs, and he felt his prick spring into full erection.

The interloper moved closer again. They seemed to be doing it rather slowly and carefully. Balancing the weight of a pair of larger-than-normal horns? Or just nervousness? There was hot breath on his cock. Karkat was sure the sea dwellers were cold blooded, but then maybe their bodies behaved differently when they were breathing air. He flinched as a finger touched his penis, slowly sliding its way up his shaft to gently circle the head. The nail was sharp; he winced as it lightly scratched his sensitive skin. Another finger joined it, then a third, and then they were slowly wrapped around his length, the intruder gently pumping their fist up and down.

Karkat groaned as the first few drops of his precum started to leak from the tip of his cockhead. The intruder eagerly stuck out their tongue and lapped it up. Gog! Karkat almost yelped in shock. Their tongue was so rough! But after a few more licks it felt much smoother, and he wondered whether he had merely imagined his first impression. He lay back and let the blissful feeling of that warm wet muscle tending to his loins flow up and into him.

Encouraged by his continued non-resistance, Karkat's mystery pleasurer grew bolder. They slipped their spare hand beneath his groin to play with his balls, skilfully juggling them between their fingers. They started to kiss the tip of his cock between each lick. Their lips felt wonderful, but Karkat couldn't help but notice a slight greasiness to them. Lipstick? Then it was one of the females who appreciated such things. Or Eridan. You never could tell with him. But if it was lipstick it would surely be in their colour, which would give them away the instant he turned on the lights after they were gone. Unless it was someone wearing lipstick in another's colour. Maybe it was Vriska's lips kissing him with teal lipstick, to frame Terezi. But Terezi didn't wear lipstick, and Terezi knew Karkat knew that, so maybe it was Terezi with her own colour lipstick doing it to make him think that it was Vriska doing it to frame her. Or maybe...

Karkat's limbic system decided at that point that it would be better for all concerned if his 'critical' faculties took a break. The swell of pleasure filling his body rose up and washed the swirling doubts from his mind as the interloper intensified their attentions, pumping his cock harder, swishing their tongue around his cockhead faster and faster. Their other hand gently clenched and unclenched around his balls, a thrill building in them whenever they were squeezed that burst out whenever they were released. The intruder's mouth was wide open, their increasingly reckless licks bringing them ever closer to taking Karkat into their mouth.

A few more slurps and they did. Karkat groaned and almost came right there and then as those soft lips wrapped around his prick. He held back, wanting to prolong his delightful waking dream for as long as possible. His balls twitched in anticipation, and perhaps the interloper noticed. They didn't set to sucking him straight away, instead keeping their lips lightly closed and just teasing his hole with their tongue, licking around it and drawing out a few more dribbles of salty pre.

When the interloper determined that Karkat was no longer on the edge, they enthusiastically set to their task. Karkat's eyes bulged. It was like having a vacuum stuck on the end of his prick! The strength behind their sucking was phenomenal; he felt as though they were trying to suck the genetic fluid straight from his genebladder with no intervening stage. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth until he grew used to it, whereupon it started to feel incredibly good. He moaned out his appreciation and surrendered himself to the stranger. He almost didn't care who they were any more, just so long as they kept on making him feel like his brain was bathing naked in a pool of sopor slime.

The intruder didn't disappoint. They took more and more of Karkat's length into their mouth, until his tip touched the back of their throat. With a gulp that sounded almost like a 'glub' to Karkat's ears they took him into their gullet, their throat muscles rippling furiously as they struggled to adjust to this new intruder. Karkat couldn't stop himself moaning and gasping over and over, interspersing his cries with little murmurs of 'yes!' and 'more!' The interloper took his words to heart and slipped his cock out of their throat, tightening their lips around it as they drew their mouth away. With a little 'pop!' his prick pulled away from their lips. Karkat whimpered at the cool air on his member and the sudden lack of stimulation, but it wasn't a second before he was back between the stranger's cheeks, and this time it was for real.

The interloper had gone wild; tossing their head up and down. Every time Karkat's cock entered their mouth he penetrated their throat, their muscles working furiously around his shaft, dragging him towards ecstasy. Their cheeks pulsed in and out as they sucked him, and their other hand madly massaged his balls, two fingers slowly circling and probing at his perineum. Karkat screamed, his balls were twitching again, his every nerve ending was tingling, his mind was growing ever fuzzier as he climbed towards his peak.

And then with a roar of release he came, wad after wad of his genetic fluid surging out from his genebladder, through his balls to be pumped into the interloper's waiting mouth. They swallowed hard, wasting not a drop of his copious seed. When it finally stopped, Karkat lay limp in his rags, basking in the delicious afterglow of his orgasm. He only came out of it when he felt something cool touching his softening cock.

It felt like a damp cloth, wiping away every last trace of this anonymous encounter. Karkat smirked. He no longer cared who it was. They'd done him so much good that any malicious intentions would pale into insignificance. He said, into the darkness,

“Thanks, I guess.”

The interloper went still for a moment. Then they gave his cock one last dab with the cloth and hurried away, their footsteps growing quieter until at last they disappeared with the hum of the transportalizer. Karkat grinned and settled back. He was alone again, but now the darkness seemed friendlier. Comforting. Within minutes he was asleep, and the dream bubble he fell into didn't frighten him a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guess as to who it was? Leave me comments and kudos and follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com and I might (won't) tell you! (I don't know either).


End file.
